Talk:The Vengeful
sensing Unless my subs are messed up, this episode states that Naruto can sense chakra--Elveonora (talk) 23:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :no he can sense hostility, that is why shikamaru provocated the sound four so they get even angrier and Naruto has it easier to sense them. (talk) 10:57, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Early in the episode my subs state he can sense chakra--Elveonora (talk) 11:49, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :It is a mistake in the subbing of your anime stream site. This is not mentioned anywhere in the Crunchyroll version. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 12:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Several references were made to Naruto sensing and the word kanchi was even used. Seems like they mixed up the ability to sense people through Sage Mode and his new-found NTCM ability.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:11, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Kanchi means sensing, we know that, but that sensing has to be characterised. There's probably a term in the episode referring to the negative emotions that we're not remembering. Omnibender - Talk - 16:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) He says chakra tho--Elveonora (talk) 16:26, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Naruto mentions he couldn't sense shikamaru and the others chakra anymore. -- (talk) 20:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I'm talking about--Elveonora (talk) 20:42, March 22, 2013 (UTC) When Naruto detected the gold and silver bros, he said he sensed the nine tails CHAKRA, not emotions. I always interpreted the ability as sensing the emotions within chakra, in other words, chakra sensing so powerful it can detect emotions, like a more powerful version of Karin's minds eye of the kagura that can detect when people are lying. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 23:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) You are right, that's another instance, even though this topic is about a non-canonical one. Perhaps should be mentioned somewhere--Elveonora (talk) 23:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Judging from the manga Kyuubi chakra mode can only sense negative emotions and the Kyuubi's chakra. Hence why he needed sage mode to find the chakra receivers in the tailed beasts. Therefore: Naruto shouldn't have noticed Shikamaru and others disappearing unless he had a sage mode clone wondering around -- (talk) 15:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) incorrect information Each of sound four member's article states something akin to: "In the anime, they had the power of their cursed seal enhanced by Kabuto, which magnified their powers" I haven't noticed such a mention in the episode, when was this?--Elveonora (talk) 12:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) bump--Elveonora (talk) 13:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Either in this episode or in the previous, I recall one of them saying that their cursed seals were stronger, only Kabuto could have done that. Omnibender - Talk - 16:10, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :To be exact, this statement was said by Tayuya in episode #303 that their curse seals power has been enhanced by Kabuto. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) That's not what she said, she mentions no Kabuto, what she meant is her hatred towards him makes her stronger. nothing was done with their seals--Elveonora (talk) 18:33, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :She doesn't mention Kabuto because she doesn't know he's the one who reincarnated them, but in 303 14:14 she does mention that the power of their Cursed Seal is stronger. Don't know if that is because of their hatred, but that is even before they activate the Underworld Turnover technique. Omnibender - Talk - 20:20, March 25, 2013 (UTC) They are edo tensei, unlimited chakra, perhaps that's why. Also the hatred is something between literal, conceptual and symbolic. Different things give "power/strength" to different folks in the series, like will of fire, Sarutobi defeated Oro despite being out of chakra or Naruto pulling out clone zoo on Gaara through strong willingness to protect Sakura. Sasuke is the same case as sound four with his "path of darkness" just making sure people understand that it has not much directly with the cursed seals, rather they hate and believe it's what makes them stronger, thus it actually does ._. placebo effect in other words.--Elveonora (talk) 20:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) New information According to the Studio Pierrot Blog website, some information were revealed to illustrate the episode features, it could be listed as follows: #The Earth Golem name is revealed and it's called , but I don't know what's the exact meaning. #Naruto used an ultra-big Rasenshuriken ( ) rather than we called it here as Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. So how about that? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 08:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Their episode, their rules.--Elveonora (talk) 08:33, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :Haha I know, but is it better to add the full name of the earth golem into its infobox after we get the translation? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 08:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I think it's okay either way, to add it now or to wait for Omni or Mr.Tau to translate that. For the shuriken stuff, I call bulls*** they really should stop changing the manga's rules and defy logic. How come he didn't blow himself up when using it melee nor any wind vortex was present and the resulting damage turned out to not be "ultra-big" but a tiny hole o_0--Elveonora (talk) 08:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with you, it doesn't fit that at all. Giant Rasenshuriken?! come on.... —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 08:45, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Makes you wonder why didn't Naruto use such against the Ten-Tails in the manga... oh wait, that's because filler are fanon. A way to slap people in the face with giant wind shuriken with kurama's chakra being super weak in comparison to an "ordinary" version by Jiraiya which was stated to could have wiped out a mountain... If Naruto indeed will use this in manga later on, it's gonna feel super anticlimactic like Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique just in reverse.--Elveonora (talk) 08:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken matches, but I'm not having much luck with the first part of the golem. The "golem" part of the name is a clear case of stuff being given kanji matching the sound, but the first part is what I can't quite make sense. If the first part was just "doro", it could probably mean "mud", but it's "dorō". It's the same kanji used in one of his other techniques, Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness. Either Earth Prison Golem or Mud Golem if there's any reason to look past the romaji. I would rather have Seelentau chime in on this. Omnibender - Talk - 00:21, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::The 土牢 are also used just to mean "dungeon", rather than being treated separately. A Dorou is a kind of squat mudhut, so the pun could just be focused on implying squatness. 06:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Can I have a link to where the Kanji come from? Furthermore, as I said on my talk page, 土牢剛霊無 translates to Earth Prison Strength Soul Nothingness. The Kanji were chosen because they somewhat fit the Rōmaji, as it was done with Darui's panther technique and all those Jutsu from Kumogakure. Seelentau 愛議 18:02, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :The link where I found the kanji is here. You could see it clearly on the golem's sketch. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:05, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::KrytenKoro, 土牢 can mean dungeon, but when it's used with another pronunciation, different from the one used in this case. Omnibender - Talk - 01:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, since it can absorb chakra, I'll named it putting the Doro as Earth Prison, matching his other technique, after which this seems to be named. Omnibender - Talk - 03:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC)